Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L
Parte delle mie discussioni è stata archiviata qui. Non ci credoooo, la medaglia per un messaggio lol Dodo3000' (Buon inizio!)' SML, non riesco a aggiungere una categoria, quella che mi hai cancellato, la puoi creare tu? Super Toad (discussioni) 19:09, set 24, 2013 (UTC) Grazie ;) Super Toad (discussioni) 19:14, set 24, 2013 (UTC) Favore...? Potresti mettere in Dream Paper tra le Wiki che hanno bisogno d'aiuto la mia NSMB Wiki? SuperMarioThree (Contattami) 17:50, set 25, 2013 (UTC) Non sò se hai gia visto Tipo Boom e Tipo Boom d'Elite, create da un collaboratore nom registrato O.o ti prego cancellale Xd Dodo3000 [[Discussioni utente:Dodo3000|'Buon anno verde!']] Ehi, hai saputo l'ultima!? Il "firme a volontà" è annullato ;( Dodo3000 [[Discussioni utente:Dodo3000|'Buon anno verde!']] Ti specifico il messaggio di dodo, Firme a Volontà 3''' è annullato, mentre il 4 si fara a inizio dicembre, preparatevi la natalizia e anno di luigi. '''Ulquiorra adlani [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'La Fiamma Suprema']] . 15:34, set 26, 2013 (UTC) Ah scusa... Koopa1 (discussioni) 15:48, set 26, 2013 (UTC) Ho visto solamente ora la modifica nella mia pagina utente ... grazie :P Goom-bot 2000 (Si torna tra i banchi di scuola!) 09:16, set 28, 2013 (UTC) O.o ora la tua firma di halloween è ancora più bella, lo pensa anche mg xd guarda il suo ultimo messaggio! Ps:tolto lo sfondo? Lol Dodo3000 [[Discussioni utente:Dodo3000|'Buon anno verde!']] Lol no, ancora non ho scelto l'altra immagine per primavera xd Ps:il tuo avatar è inquietante O.O Dodo3000 [[Discussioni utente:Dodo3000|'Buon anno verde!']] Dato che gli utenti di deviantart sono lagnosi potresti sostituire i compagni di questa box art con quelli che ho messo nella pagina? -- Sonic 98 [[Discussioni utente:Sonic98|'(Mondo onirico)']] 16:13, set 28, 2013 (UTC) Ehi che ne pensi della gif che ho trovato? :D Ps:Lol già hai cambiato firma! Dodo3000 [[Discussioni utente:Dodo3000|'Buon anno verde!']] Scusa Shadow dimmi se ho ragione, credo di meitarmi il template che dice che hai reso una pagina completa per la modifica fatta su Pesce Smack Spinato Goom-bot 2000 (Si torna tra i banchi di scuola!) 09:42, set 29, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, ti volevo chiedere se puoi riodirnare la pagina del mio profilo. Grazie in anticipo Grazie mille! Adesso mi spieghi perchè sul mio template del pesce smack spinato non ce scritto bravo !!! xD Goom-bot 2000 (Si torna tra i banchi di scuola!) 11:04, ott 4, 2013 (UTC) grazie ;) Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 11:56, ott 5, 2013 (UTC) te lo avevo dett, ora dimmi se ti piace Lakitufo Goom-bot 2000 (Foglie, Foglie ovunque!) 13:08, ott 5, 2013 (UTC) Finalmente ho preso SM3DL ^_^ Comunque al negozio dove l'ho preso c'era già Y e X Lol Dodo3000' (Il potere è nelle foglie...)' 14:27, ott 5, 2013 (UTC) Ciao entra in chat ;) Mario ombra [[Discussioni utente:Mario ombra|'The Year of Luigi!']] 13:07, ott 8, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Supertommy393 (per cosa ti posso essere utile?) 16:08, ott 8, 2013 (UTC) Lol che bello robowser; l'elmetto sul ginocchio fà un sacco ridere xD Dodo3000' (Il potere è nelle foglie...)' 17:52, ott 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat Scusa puoi venire in chat? Scusa che sono uscito ... mando i messaggi ma non ti arrivano ;( Goom-bot 2000 (Foglie, Foglie ovunque!) 16:22, ott 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Shadow, vorrei proporti di creare il Template attacco speciali FnT (chiamalo come vuoi xD) visto che quello già esistente si basa su M&L3 Goom-bot 2000 (Foglie, Foglie ovunque!) 11:13, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) L'altra meta sono i Boo della versione Sonic. Ulquiorra adlani [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'La Fiamma Suprema']] . 18:20, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Bella P.S. I boo nella versione sonic sono leggermente più spaventosi di quella versiona Mario. Ulquiorra adlani [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'La Fiamma Suprema']] . 18:24, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) non lo so ... lo hai creato tu ? Goom-bot 2000 (Foglie, Foglie ovunque!) 19:01, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Che bell'avatar :D ma l'hai trovato o l'hai creato tu? Dodo3000' (Ghost's Power!)' 21:03, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Ah ok; tu sei come i pipistrelli: ti risvegli la sera Lol Dodo3000' (Ghost's Power!)' 21:21, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Lol io ho la febre a 38 e per un pò di giorni non andró a scuola ^_^ Ps: ho battuto la lega :D Dodo3000' (Ghost's Power!)' 21:26, ott 24, 2013 (UTC) Tu hai ottenuto una medaglia per un messaggio? Io per aver modificato una firma LOL Dodo3000' (Ghost's Power!)' 10:33, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) Scusa se ho visto il messaggio solo ora xD comunque non sono molto forte, quello a livello maggiore è al 71 lol, ah riguardo quella cosa del safari grazie a te ho trovato squirtle lol Dodo3000' (Ghost's Power!)' 15:09, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok, ora stó facendo le missioni di bellocchio xD comunque io chi ti ho fatto trovare? Nulla suppongo lol Dodo3000' (Ghost's Power!)' 15:13, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) Ho già catturato entrambi: Zygrade con un ultra e Mewto con la master lol Dodo3000' (Ghost's Power!)' 16:09, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) Potresti ingrandire un pò il logo e renderlo trasparente? grazie :) ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Good Night...']] 14:27, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) Lol quello avrei potuto farlo anchio, ma non riesci a renderlo più trasparente il logo? ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Good Night...']] 14:50, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) Io penso tu l'abbia fatto per i tuoi commenti XD ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Good Night...']] 14:55, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) Vieni in chat un attimo. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Good Night...']] 14:59, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) Che logo fantastico *_* è ancora più bello di prima xD Dodo3000' (Ghost's Power!)' 07:06, ott 27, 2013 (UTC) Lascio il logo attuale, ti devo chiedere inoltre prima di inserire un logo diverso, chiedilo a me perfavore. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Good Night...']] 11:19, ott 27, 2013 (UTC) Smettila di modificare il logo. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Good Night...']] 13:48, ott 27, 2013 (UTC) Non mi ero neanche accorto di aver vinto.. http://it.supermarioitalia.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Italia_Wiki%3ADream_Paper_13/10%2F2013 comunque se non riesci a tener aggiornato il dream paper, posso dare il ruolo a qualcun'altro, segli te. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Good Night...']] 13:55, ott 27, 2013 (UTC) Posso chiederti due favori abominevoli? ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Good Night...']] 16:20, ott 27, 2013 (UTC) vieni in chat? Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 19:05, ott 29, 2013 (UTC) giovedi' 31 ottobre non mancare alla chat festiva ;) sarà pieno di gente e eventi speciali! Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 18:21, ott 30, 2013 (UTC) È incredibile ma finalmente ho battuto lo spirito della strega ^_^ Dodo3000' (Ghost's Power!)' 08:25, nov 1, 2013 (UTC) Ti devo chiedere di eliminare il mess. che hai mandato a leviathan, prima dobbiamo rislvere quel problema (rischi anche ban, SMT è stato bannato perchè risponde in bacheche altrui, sai che è contro le regole li? chiedi a LMT se non mi credi) ULQ [[Discussioni utente:MasterMegaMaster301|'The Boss!']] 16:25, nov 4, 2013 (UTC) In poche parole non interferire nelle bacheche altrui, se vuoi proporre qualcosa, chiedimelo qui. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:MasterMegaMaster301|'The Boss!']] 16:28, nov 4, 2013 (UTC) Se leggi la pagina di discussione di Ulq ti accorgi che gli abbiamo mandato quasi lo stesso messaggio quasi allo stesso momento xD Goom-bot 2000 (Wario's Power!) 13:07, nov 6, 2013 (UTC) sml ho letto il tuo messaggio nelle disc. di ulq,comunque è meglio riniminarsi mario wiki, il nome è piu' semplice Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:08, nov 6, 2013 (UTC) Lo so molto bene (ho creato molti siti, forum, o altro esterni a wikia) è solo che Super Mario Italia è un nome molto... scomodo per non dire altro, io consiglio un mario italia wiki, ma visto che la OLD verra eliminata, che senso ha non mette Mario Wiki? ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 14:01, nov 6, 2013 (UTC) Non toccare il design della wiki! ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 21:04, nov 7, 2013 (UTC) Tu hai fatto la firma a supertommy giusto? e tu sei la sua guida giusto? no perchè in caso contrario avresti violato le norme delle guide... (ricordo che era fire la sua guida) non rifarlo più, miraccomando, la firma la deve fare fire, non tu, lasciali spazio perfavore. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 16:08, nov 8, 2013 (UTC) Shadow ci sei ??? Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 15:28, nov 9, 2013 (UTC) Devo scriverti una cosa in MP in chat. Puoi venire? AtlasYT 16:54, nov 9, 2013 (UTC) Potresti aggiustare il Template nelle pagine Uovobomba e Fiore Clone grazie ;) Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 11:18, nov 10, 2013 (UTC) Molto carina la tua firma... leggermente metallica xD Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 11:33, nov 10, 2013 (UTC) Hai fatto troppe modifiche all'design... ora basta, se non volete apportare altri bug alla wiki, non bisogna toccare il design troppe volte! Non farmelo ripetere ogni volta perfavore. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 11:53, nov 10, 2013 (UTC) In realta non hai rimesso lo sfondo, il bug che bloccava li sfondi in tutta wikia si è tolto (vedi mess. di leviathan) ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 12:34, nov 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey ma alla fine hai creato quel template per gli attacchi fratelli di M&L2 ? Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 19:24, nov 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat ? Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 22:36, nov 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat notturna ?? Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 21:08, nov 12, 2013 (UTC) Ho finalmente creato tutti i nemici di M&L2 :) Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 22:23, nov 13, 2013 (UTC) Io non la vedo un personaggio che salta schiaccia e combatte sinceramente... ma piacerebbe usarla anche a me xD Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 18:17, nov 14, 2013 (UTC) Mi piace moltissimo anche il fatto che per la prima volta (non conto super mario 64 perchè li non era fato bene) in un platform 3D appaino i personaggi giganti (mega mario ecc.) Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 18:23, nov 14, 2013 (UTC) Che ne dici ? Goom-bot 2000 (Miaooo!!!) 14:59, nov 15, 2013 (UTC) Ah nel caso non abbia letto ciò che ho scritto in chat: *certo, anche se mi pare sbagliato cambire sfondo ogni due sett. *anzi, è sbagliato *vuoi proporre un logo? va bene *ma per lo sfondo mi spiace non si fa nulla *e questo vale per tutte le wiki *credimi, l'ho passato *e non chiamarla dittatura perfavore *io stesso non propongo nulla *se vuoi proporre qualcosa per natale ok *ma per la wiki in se al massimo il logo In poche parole perfavore, puoi proporre un logo ma per lo sfondo non si propone nulla, grazie. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 15:16, nov 15, 2013 (UTC) Almeno, perfavore, mostrala a me all'inizio. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 17:09, nov 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Dodo3000' (C'è aria di festa!)' 17:31, nov 15, 2013 (UTC)